djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Midgets
Midgets is a 2006 American animated fantasy comedy film produced by DJW Studios for Columbia Pictures. The eighth feature film from DJW Studios, it was written and directed by Damen Walker and co-written by Christopher Lloyd and Brian Lynch, and was the studio's second film to be distributed by Columbia after 2001's Going Francisco. The film stars Bill Hader and Nathan Lane as two miniscule young men as they flee their instructor's house restriction to the oversized human world, but must find a way back after discovering a midget-hating couple's plans to launch a massive attack on their homeland. Midgets was originally released in the United States on April 21, 2006. It received generally positive reviews from critics and grossed over $432.8 million worldwide against its $61 million budget, making it the ninth highest-grossing film of 2006 and the fourth highest-grossing animated film of the year. It was later released on DVD and VHS on September 12, 2006, and on Blu-ray on December 4, 2007. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Bill Hader as Jack Midget *Nathan Lane as James Midget *Hal Sparks as Tyson Midget *Scott Menville as Joe Midget *Spencer Locke as Susie Midget *Clancy Brown as Dr. Richbeard *Vanessa Marshall as Mrs. Cindy Spice *Hank Azaria as Mr. Freswell Spice Additional Voices * Steve Alterman * Kirk Baily * Jack Blessing * Ranjani Brow * William Calvert * David Cowgill * Makenna Cowgill * Harrison Fahn * Elisa Gabrielli * Jackie Gonneau * Wendy Hoffmann * Mary Matilyn Mouser * Justin Shenkarow * Kelly M. Stables * André Sogliuzzo * Shane Sweet * Hans Tester * Ariel Winter Marketing Trailers *A teaser trailer was shown in theaters with Kenny's Drive on August 26, 2005. It was also shown before films such as Corpse Bride and Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. *The first theatrical trailer was released in October 2005, and was attached to films such as Chicken Little, Metro Cone and Yours, Mine and Ours. *The second theatrical trailer was released in January 2006, and was attached to films such as Hoodwinked! and Doogal. Taglines *An adventure bigger than these two men. Soundtrack The film's accompanying score album was released on April 18, 2006 by Sony Classical and Sony Music Soundtrax. Track listing All tracks composed by John Debney. #Largest Ice Cream in the World #Report Cards #Snowball Fight! #Richbeard's Rule #The Naughty Box #Departure #Traveling Music #Where Are We? #Dollhouse Ad #Mrs. Spice #Back at the Workshop #Adventures Across the City #Let's Search the Hotel #Hallway Chase #Susie's Story #Street Chase #Propsucker! #Into the Forest #Spice Takes Richbeard #Freswell Strikes #Cindy's House #Knights! #Not Finished Yet #Jack's Reward Gallery Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the transcript for the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcripts for the film's trailers, click here. Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Reviews on the film were generally positive. Most critics praised the film's animation, voice cast, humor, and script, but were mixed on the plot. The film currently has a 75% approval rating on the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, based on 125 reviews. The consensus on the website states: "Damen Walker's sparkling direction -- and the two lovable leads played by Bill Hader and Nathan Lane -- help Midgets make restitution for its predictable 'outside world' plot, offering funny and entertaining results." Home media The film was released on DVD and VHS on September 12, 2006. It was the last DJW film to be released in the latter format. The first Blu-ray for Midgets was released on December 4, 2007, and the Blu-ray/DVD combo pack was released on November 11, 2008. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Columbia Pictures Category:2006 Category:2000s Category:Midgets